dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom for Anders
} |name = Freedom for Anders |image = Freedom for Anders.png |px = 260px |start = Anders, City of Amaranthine |end = Abandoned Warehouse, City of Amaranthine |prereqs = None |location = City of Amaranthine |rewards = None |previous = None |next = None |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Freedom for Anders is Anders's companion quest in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Walkthrough An elven woman named Namaya can be found standing in the northeast corner of the City of Amaranthine, near the Crown and Lion. She informs Anders that the cache containing his phylactery is in an Abandoned Warehouse in the city, because the templars moved them to Amaranthine due to the threat imposed on Denerim during the Fifth Blight. After this conversation, Namaya leaves and Anders turns to the Warden in order to explain what happened. These are the following dialogue options which may generate approval or disapproval from Anders: * "No! Not at all! Don't be silly." * "What was she talking about?" * "Friend of yours, I take it?" ** "To find a cache?" ** "You don't seem very good at eluding them." ** "What did she learn?" *** "But you're a Grey Warden now." *** "If that's what you want..." *** "This isn't a good idea, Anders." *** "You're right. They shouldn't be allowed to control you." Available only if the Commander said that it is not a good idea. **** The answer is no. **** If that's what you want... If the Warden-Commander agrees to Anders' request to assist him in destroying his phylactery, the party can then enter the warehouse, near Glassric the Weaponsmith's stand (look for a door which has a city guard standing next to it; Anders will also make a comment about it). Upon entering, no guards can be seen. The main room can be looted without interference, however upon entering the adjoining room, the party will encounter three templars, one of them being Rylock. She will then say that this is a trap and demand that the Commander hand Anders over to the templars as the Chantry's authority in such matters supersedes the authority of the Crown. Refusing to accept Rylock's demand will net (if she is in the party) and causes the templars to attack the party. The Warden-Commander can attempt to bargain with Rylock to get something in return for turning Anders over to her, but she will refuse. Furthermore, the following approval changes happen to Anders based on how the Warden-Commander responds to her: * "So this was a lure? Nothing more?" * "He has made a fine Grey Warden so far." * "You're probably right." ** "No. He stays with us." ** "And what will you give us in return?" ** "Fair enough. Take him and go." If Anders is turned in it also generates while the door which leads to the last room of the warehouse remains locked. If Anders is not handed over to the templars, the rest of the building can be looted, however Anders' phylactery is not found. If Anders remains with the party, he will thank the Commander for the support and express wonder if Namaya knew of the trap (though Rylock does admit that the phylacteries were in the warehouse at some point). Anders' approval can also be increased based on the short discussion after the fight: * "You're a friend. Friends stick up for each other." (this option is available if Anders' approval is already or more) * "I need every Grey Warden." * "I never liked templars much." * "So no running away for you, I guess?" * "Just don't try that again." Loots Items found inside the warehouse:’ '''In the last room of the warehouse (accessible only if you supported Anders): Possible random drops: Gallery Namaya.png|Namaya Abandoned Warehouse location.png|Abandoned Warehouse location Bugs * A pair of the otherwise unobtainable Templar Boots can sometimes be found as a random drop after killing Rylock. These boots can be worn, but due to a bug they cannot be seen and will make the character's lower legs invisible from the knees downward while wearing them. * It is possible after speaking to the elf woman and learning about the warehouse that the warehouse door will still remain closed. Walking near the warehouse door results in Anders speaking a line, as if you had spoken to him, but without being able to enter the quest can never be finished. It is suggested you save your game before getting the quest, and then upon initiating it immediately check the door. Additionally, the console command: "runscript zz_coa_debug" can jump inside the warehouse. However, the looping dialogue and inability to enter from the outside will still exist. Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening companion quests